


I Want 'Em Back (The Minds We Had)

by chateau



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood and Gore, Bloodplay, M/M, Murder, Prostitution, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chateau/pseuds/chateau
Summary: There’s something about death that’s just so fascinating. It might be the way that you can physically see the life draining from your victim's body as they shake and squirm and scream before finally relaxing into the feeling and never waking again. It also might be the fact that you and your weapon hold complete control over an entire being. Their terror is at your disposal, every ounce of fear in them was created by you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day! Here's something weird for ya.  
> -  
> Title and some inspiration from the song "Ribs" by Lorde.

They killed him.  _ They killed him.  _ They fucking killed him. 

 

The lifeless body of a man lays out on a patch of dead grass in a field. A truck, once belonging to the dead man, is parked not even fifteen feet away, “Lover's Spit” by Broken Social Scene still playing faintly from the radio. Once the initial shock subsides, Tyler gives a wicked grin from where he stands over the corpse, crooked teeth illuminated by the truck’s headlights. Josh reciprocates the action and kneels down, dirt caking his exposed knees through jeans ripped himself, only to show off “TYLER” carved and scarred into his leg.

-

“Josh. Josh Josh Josh,” the brown haired boy urged. “We’re home alone Josh.”

 

“Do you wanna go out?” the man asked, it was a vague question but Tyler nodded. He knew what Josh meant. The two boys untangled their limbs from their spot on the bed and changed their clothes. Josh opting for his tightest black jeans and a tank top, Tyler wearing short-shorts and a low cut tee, proudly displaying his boyfriend’s brand on his upper thigh. Once layers of mascara and lip gloss were applied, they pocketed phones, cigarettes, and knives then left hand in hand. 

 

Their spot was mostly consistent, the street corner by the sketchy vape shop in the city. It was perfect, concealed to the cops yet open to customers. Car horns and cat calls were most common, but that didn’t come with money. 

 

“Josh. Josh I don’t like growing up,” Tyler pouts one night while whey were standing at the street corner. His arms firmly wrapped around Josh's torso, who grips him tighter at the sudden comment. 

 

Josh ignored it, “Tyler, what would you rather us be doing than this? Tell me how you wish it would be like,” he asks instead, but the question is left unanswered as an older man pulls up to the curb next to the two, shouting something about “good lookin’ twinks” and retrieving his wallet.

 

On this particular night, no cars have stopped until after midnight. Blinding headlights flash in front of the boys, who are already walking towards the curb to lean into the man’s open window. “How much, baby?” He flashes a smirk to Tyler, a weak attempt at charm. 

 

“$100 for one of us, $250 for both of us. Per hour.” He states automatically, pouting his lips and fluttering his eyelashes over his cheeks. The man’s eyebrows raise and he glances to Josh, whose hand is resting on his boy’s lower back, rubbing soft circles into the dimples with his thumb. The doors of the truck click as they unlock and they both climb into the back seat. 

 

“I know a place we can go, it’s just outside of the city and it’s great for stargazing, although I doubt we’ll be doing any of that tonight,” Josh stated, his hand ghosting Tyler’s inner thigh from where they were pressed together in the cramped back seat of the truck. The other boy looks at him and winks, showing that he definitely understood what was happening. 

 

You could say that they both had their...urges. These intrusive thoughts commanding them to do terrible, terrible things. The ultimate control over a person in the form of utter terror. It made their skin crawl in the best, most exhilarating way. After careful planning, they knew that this was the perfect night and the perfect guy. The sharpened knives practically burning holes in their pockets. 

 

“You lead the way, doll,” the man slurs and Josh cringes. 

 

He gives the simple directions to the field, “just follow the trail once you reach the forest.” Tyler turns Josh’s head towards him and kisses him slow and messy, loving the fact that the eyes of a stranger were watching them. The red headed man bites the younger boy’s bottom lip and sucks it into his mouth, Tyler letting out a purposefully obnoxious moan and digging his fingernails into the short stubble on Josh’s cheeks. He glances up just in time to see the driver’s gaze flicker upwards, looking through the rear view mirror to watch the two in the back, Josh smirks into the kiss and starts rubbing Tyler over the front of his shorts. They kiss and moan into each other's mouths to the soft sound of the radio, definitely getting the attention they crave.

 

The truck comes to a stop finally and their customer climbs out of the front seat to open the back door. “Such a gentleman,” Tyler purrs then bites his lip for emphasis. The two lead the man to the truck bed, figuring it to be the most practical place to begin. After the tailgate of the truck is open, Tyler presses the man to the edge of it with his hips, with Josh on his right nibbling on the man's ear and running his hand down his chest.

 

Josh’s touching stops. “So what’s your name, big boy?” He asks, hot breath fanning down their customer’s neck. 

 

“It’s Drew, how about you boys?” he asks then harshly grabs Tyler’s ass through the rough fabric of his shorts, making them ride up. 

 

“Hi Drew, and that won’t be important,” Tyler answers with a roll of his hips. Drew doesn’t persist. He pulls away to climb onto the bed of the truck, on his hands and knees with his back arched and looking up through his doe eyes. Josh follows and makes a ‘come here’ gesture with his finger towards Drew, who’s already unbuttoning his jeans. 

 

That’s how they put their plan into action, riling up their victim and finding his weaknesses. Tyler has Drew’s cock in his mouth, bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, the hard metal of the truck bruising his delicate knees. Josh is sat to the side of Drew, leaving hot, wet kisses down his neck, and remembering to abide by the ‘no kissing on the lips’ rule that him and Tyler share. The pure state of bliss that the older man is in is enough to distract from the fact that both boys are reaching into their back pockets to retrieve their blades. 

 

In no time, the cool, sharp metal is pressed to his neck, but not hard enough to break the surface of his skin. Something purely malicious is in Tyler’s eyes as he hears the scream that Drew lets out, but he is quickly silenced when own underwear is shoved into his mouth, gagging him and producing tears in the corners of his eyes. 

 

“Having fun, big boy?” Tyler questioned, with something taunting in his voice. 

 

Drew tries to grab at him for the remark, but he finds that his wrists are being held and sat on by Josh, plus there’s a knife threatening to slit his throat if he tries anything. Tyler takes the convenient coil of rope sitting in the back of the truck before wrapping it expertly around the man's ankles and thighs, preventing him from kicking in any way. He then slides onto Drew’s lap, giving another roll of his hips and a few bounces to tease him, despite the current situation. The rough material grinding on the man’s bare cock makes him screw his eyes shut. Tyler’s hands wrap around the man’s waist, only to press his wrists together and tie them tightly too, with Josh’s help. 

 

“Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of you. Hell, I’ll even cut the price in half just ‘cause you’re being so good for us,” Josh adds with a smirk, and puts just enough pressure on his knife to leave a long, shallow cut along his victim's neck. He pulls the blade away to inspect the damage and, not satisfied, runs it over the wound again, deepening it further. Muffled, frustrating noises can be heard through the gag.

 

Tyler has his own knife in his hand, tracing a pattern in the shape of a heart over Drew’s chest. The brunette leans down close to his face, biting his lip, before cutting open the man’s shirt in one swift motion, never breaking eye contact. His chest is continuously rising and falling, the extreme fear being shown through hyperventilation. The sight makes both Tyler and Josh dizzy with anticipation. 

 

The pair then climbs back out of the truck bed, Tyler dragging Drew by his ankles and Josh supporting him from under his arms. They drop the struggling man with an audible thud about twenty feet from the truck, not allowing easy escape if the problem arises. “You ready to get started?” The question goes unanswered as Tyler holds the knife in his hand like it was a part of his own flesh. Dread reflects in Drew’s eyes like the moonlight reflects on their weapons. 

 

Josh smiles at the other boy and twirls his knife in his hand. “Go on, baby boy,” he points the blade directly toward the gash he created moments before on the man's neck. Tyler beams, reminiscent to a kid in a candy store, and straddles Drew once again. Seeing the red dripping out of the wound sparks an idea in his mind and he moves to kiss and suck along it, blood coating his lips and chin. He turns to Josh, who is now kneeling beside the boy and admiring the way the red suits his tan skin, and kisses him, blood now smeared around the both of their mouths. 

 

Drew looks like he could vomit, his face now pale, but still screwed up in the same fearful expression watching the two make out with his blood on their faces. They pull away, a red tinted spit trail between their lips, and return to their victim with the same adrenaline running through their veins. The older man’s eyes are blown wide when he catches a glimpse of Josh raising the knife, his gaze focused on Drew’s abdomen, purposefully avoiding his heart. He sucks in his stomach and squirms in an attempt to escape the blades intrusion but fails. Josh stabs him. Once, twice in the stomach and tears through vital organs. The look on the man's face was one that they could only imagine before tonight, and his shriek is still muffled by the clothing shoved down his throat. 

 

Tyler lets out a laugh, a malignant reaction to the blood now pouring from the lacerations on Drew’s body. Josh runs his hand over the wounds, smearing long streaks of crimson liquid all over his hand. Tyler takes him by his wrist and licks his palm then sucks his fingers, smiling at the satisfactory metallic taste on his tongue. Josh’s gaze is one of affection as he watches his little love perform such sinful acts. 

 

“Finish him off,” Josh says, now focused on Drew’s face slowly draining of color and consciousness. Tyler positions his knife right over the heart, but Josh intervenes and positions it a few inches to the right. “Just let him bleed out,” Josh instructs, in a tone that sounds too calm given the fact that they were actually murdering someone right now. Tyler repeats Josh’s previous actions until there’s blood pouring from everywhere and no pulse left of the body beneath him. 

-

There’s something about death that’s just so fascinating. It might be the way that you can physically see the life draining from your victim's body as they shake and squirm and scream before finally relaxing into the feeling and never waking again. It also might be the fact that you and your weapon hold complete control over an entire being. Their terror is at your disposal, every ounce of fear in them was created by you. 

-

They killed him.  _ They killed him. _

 

Tyler kneels over the corpse next to Josh, who is working on cutting open the area right above his heart. 

 

“Turn around for a minute,” He instructs, hands now the same color as his hair. Tyler pouts then turns so his back is facing the other man. 

 

Josh carefully cuts through the blood vessels connecting the heart to the rest of the body. After a few minutes he taps on Tyler’s shoulder with a bloody finger and he turns back around. Josh holds out his hand to his lover, the bloody heart of the man held in it, more blood still splattered on his face and in between his perfect teeth. Tyler’s lips turn up into a fond smile.

  
“Happy Valentines Day, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a lot longer to write than I anticipated, mostly because I am good at procrastinating.  
> -  
> As always, kudos are appreciated, and I freaking love when people comment?? It makes my day honestly if you have ever commented on my writing you are now my valentine sorry I don't make the rules.  
> -  
> Tumblr: loostmyhead  
> Instagram: gooeytyler


End file.
